Da Máscara
by Pitty Moraes
Summary: A única razão pela qual ele ainda usa uma máscara é que não há um motivo sólido o bastante para que ele não use. • Ramificada de "Himitsu" • One-shot • Protagonista: Hatake Kakashi


_**Nota Autoral:** Yo! Finalmente consegui escrever essa one-shot sobre o meu amado copy-nin! Dessa vez estou experimentando uma nova forma de narrativa, o que pode ser um total sucesso ou um total fracasso. Apenas espero que não fique completamente sem sentido... Bom, antes de tudo devo dizer para quem chegou aqui por acaso que esta é uma fanfic ramificada da longfic **Himitsu**, então quem não a está acompanhando provavelmente vai ficar boiando em algumas partes..._

_Sinceramente, essa one-shot foi mais difícil de escrever que eu pensava. Originalmente eu queria colocar todos os motivos do Kakashi agir como agiu no capítulo 20, assim como justificar as atitudes dele dali para frente... Mas decidi que seria melhor se isso fosse revelado dentro da trama de **Himitsu** mesmo. Por favor, leiam e digam o que acham!_

_**Nota Autoral 2:** O final dessa one-shot vai ficar meio nublado, mas isso é totalmente intencional. Ele só vai fazer real sentido nos últimos capítulos de **Himitsu**._

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Assim como Kakashi, a herança da família real inglesa, as pirâmides do Egito e a nota de cinco reais que eu roubei da carteira da minha mãe._

* * *

-

**Da Máscara**

_por Pitty Moraes_

-

-

Certas coisas acontecem aos poucos. Assim, bem aos pouquinhos. Tão devagar quanto a rotação do planeta em seu movimento aparentemente imperceptível.

Certas coisas acontecem muito rápido. Assim, depressa demais. Tão rápido quanto a mínima fração de segundo entre o raio que cruza os céus e o barulho do trovão.

Um passo, dois passos, três passos. Chove. O céu chora a morte, o céu chora a guerra. A chuva não o redime, apenas desce sobre sua cabeça como se estivesse culpando-o pelo que faz aos outros. E não há volta.

"_Você não pode deixar, Kakashi. Não pode deixar que percebam quando o machucaram."_

Dê mais um passo, entre na casa. Deixe que a água que escorre das suas pernas molhe o chão, pois ninguém se importará mesmo. Não há ninguém para censurá-lo. Não há ninguém em casa além de você há muito tempo.

Largue seu equipamento ninja pelo caminho e sente-se no sofá. Olhe para o teto, deixe que seus pensamentos vaguem para qualquer outro lugar. Falhe em impedir que seu subconsciente perceba o quanto você se sente sozinho.

Trema.

Pense no rosto do seu pai. Pense em como você não foi capaz de fazer nada para ajudá-lo. Pense no horror que sentiu no dia em que voltou para casa apenas para encontrar seu cadáver. A essência do sangue tão vívida quanto os fios prateados espalhados pelo chão.

Odeie-se um pouco. Odeie-se muito. Odeie-se o suficiente para durar o resto da vida.

"_Você entendeu, Kakashi? Não pode deixar que saibam quando está doendo."_

Discuta com seu sensei. Diga a ele que pare de tentar consolá-lo, pois não é disso que você precisa. Diga a ele que ele não é seu pai, e que pare de tentar ser. Ignore a tristeza no olhar dele e o fato que você sabe que o machucou desnecessariamente. Ignore a noção de que ele só queria te ajudar. Ignore a dor, agora você tem uma máscara para lidar com ela.

Dê patadas para todos os lados. Torture Obito. Torture Obito mais um pouco. Diga a Rin que não é da conta dela. Torture Obito outra vez.

Faça questão de mostrar aos quatro ventos que é auto-suficiente. Faça-se de superior. Nunca se permita chegar atrasado. Nunca, jamais, em hipótese alguma cometa um erro, pois foi um erro que causou a ruína de Hatake Sakumo.

Olhe friamente para todos que dizem o quanto você se parece com o Canino Branco de Konoha, e comece a encarar isso como se fosse um insulto. Passe a detestar a memória do seu pai. Passe a usar uma máscara o tempo todo para que não notem que quanto mais você cresce mais se parece com ele.

"_Tudo acaba quando você deixa que percebam o quanto você está sofrendo."_

Torne-se um excelente shinobi com seu próprio esforço. Lute para que Hatake Kakashi seja reconhecido como Hatake Kakashi, e não como o filho do Canino Branco. Destrua a conexão entre Hatake e o nome Sakumo.

Lute a guerra. Persiga a inimiga, mesmo sabendo que não pode vencê-la. Olhe em seus olhos vermelhos pela primeira vez e falhe em impedir que o terror entre em sua corrente sanguínea. Ganhe sua patente jounin nesta missão.

Acredite que emoções são apenas excesso de peso. Tenha repulsa de pessoas que quebram as regras. Discuta com Obito por sempre chegar atrasado e brigue com seu sensei por deixar que Obito sempre chegue atrasado. Exalte o Código Shinobi - seja perfeito, frio, estratégico e calculista. Seja o oposto do seu pai.

Escolha deixar seus amigos para trás à abandonar a missão. Seja um shinobi exemplar, correto, impecável e por assim dizer desprezível. Perceba que é desprezível.

Assista Obito morrer por você.

Um passo, dois passos, três passos. Chove. O céu chora a sua falta de percepção, o céu chora a sua frieza e a sua hipocrisia. Ele chora o fato de você não ser mais capaz de chorar.

Mude. Tome o exemplo de Obito e mude. Torne-se um shinobi consagrado, mas alguém que sabe a diferença entre cumprir regras e proteger o que é importante. Mas também pare e veja. Veja que não pode mudar totalmente. Veja que você ainda é você, que ainda usa uma máscara. E não há volta.

_"Nunca mostre seus sentimentos, mesmo que para isso for preciso cobrir seu rosto."_

Olhe em completo horror enquanto a Raposa de Nove Caudas destrói a vila. Olhe com seus olhos incrédulos enquanto fogo, caos e destruição pintam um quadro manchado de sangue à sua frente.

Olhe.

Olhe e veja seu sensei selando a Kyuubi dentro de uma criança em troca de sua vida. Grite, esperneie, revolte-se e perceba que não adianta. Perceba que a única pessoa que pôde ser um substituto para seu pai morreu sem saber que na verdade o que você mais queria era que ele realmente o visse como filho.

Tente chorar e não consiga, pois agora você cobre o rosto com uma máscara que o torna incapaz de mostrar qualquer sentimento.

Lute. Entenda que você foi feito somente para lutar, e lute. Comande a ANBU e lute com tudo o que tem. Caminhe na direção do perigo. Sorria para o perigo.

Olhe pela segunda vez nos olhos vermelhos, que agora debocham com uma ironia mortal. Deixe seu ódio fluir. Deixe-se perder na insanidade dos sentimentos que começam a borbulhar dentro de si. Ataque sem pensar, ouça o som do Chidori cortar o céu e veja quando Rin entra na sua frente para protegê-lo. Olhe pela última vez nos olhos vermelhos.

Assista Rin morrer por você.

Culpe a chuva. Culpe a guerra. Culpe a mulher dos olhos vermelhos. Culpe qualquer um, mas culpe alguém, mesmo que você sinta que na verdade a culpa é sua. Sinta-se culpado o resto da vida.

_"Você entendeu, Kakashi? Jamais mostre."_

Cresça dentro de sua roupa ANBU, debaixo de duas máscaras. Lute, mate, assassine, engane, destrua. Cubra-se de sangue. Perceba que quanto mais a _Ansatsu_ é presente em sua vida, mais você é pressionado até não conseguir respirar. Desespere-se. Desaliste-se da ANBU e vire sensei.

Observe de longe enquanto a situação entre seus dois alunos começa a caminhar para a gradativa auto-destruição. Observe enquanto os ânimos entre eles tornam as circunstâncias cada vez mais insustentáveis. Veja o quanto de você e Obito existe em Sasuke e Naruto, e pergunte-se se eles terão o mesmo destino que vocês. Atormente-se quando se der conta que sim, e constate que é tarde demais.

Tema ao perceber que uma nova guerra está à proa, e que é inevitável. Recuse vestir a farda da ANBU novamente. Recuse a voltar a ser um assassino. Recuse a perder outra pessoa.

E acima de tudo, sob qualquer possibilidade, recuse retirar sua máscara.

Um passo, dois passos, três passos. Chove. O céu chora a morte, o céu chora a guerra. A chuva não o redime, apenas desce sobre sua cabeça como se estivesse culpando-o pelo que você desistiu de fazer pelos outros. E não há volta.

Caminhe pela vila semi-deserta e pergunte-se o porquê de todas essas guerras. Pergunte-se a razão de todos terem morrido. Pergunte-se quantas mortes ainda serão necessárias até que os homens percebam que pessoas demais já morreram.

Deixe que a raiva se acumule dentro de si. Deixe que o ódio dilate e suba rapidamente até a boca da garrafa. Converse com Gai, grite com Gai. Permita-se pela primeira vez em anos parecer vulnerável. Deixe o conteúdo da garrafa transbordar.

"_Você não pode deixar, Kakashi. Não pode deixar que percebam quando o machucaram."_

Olhe para a pessoa aos seus pés sem receio. Lembre-se que você a intitulou a principal causa do desmoronamento da sua vida. Observe enquanto os raios deslizam dos seus dedos até aterrisarem na superfície, observe enquanto a eletricidade estática caminha livremente pelo ar. Saiba que a morte é um dever.

Mate como um shinobi e não como um vingador.

Deixe a chuva passar, deixe o tempo abrir. Espere mais um pouco para retirar sua máscara, talvez ainda não haja um motivo bom o bastante para que você não a use.

Lute, viva, atravesse o temporal.

E deixe-se perder mais um pouco pelo caminho da vida.


End file.
